Burning Red
by Uranee
Summary: UA. Une petite rencontre PruCan ! Inspirée par la chanson de Taylor Swift, Red.


_Joyeux Noël :D_

 _Je me suis dis que pour fêter ça, j'allais poster un petit PruCan (parce qu'il manque beaucoup de PruCan sur le fandom...) J'espère que ça va vous faire plaisir, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Comme tous les jours, Matthew Williams prenait le métro pour aller à l'université. Féru d'histoire, il y étudiait cette matière avec un plaisir évident. Il n'avait pas d'époques ou de pays préférés. Il aimait tout, et pouvait jongler d'un sujet à l'autre sans problème.

Donc, comme tous les matins, il s'installait dans le dernier wagon du métro. Il n'y avait que très peu de monde, car personne ne s'embêtait à aller tout au bout de l'appareil. Cela plaisait beaucoup au Canadien. Il aimait le calme et la foule le rendait très nerveux.

Dès qu'il se sentait trop entouré, son cœur se compressait et il se sentait mal à l'aise. Alors, il se refermait sur lui-même, les écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, essayant de disparaître. Il n'était pas comme son frère Alfred, qui adorait être le centre de l'attention, ce qui arrangeait bien son jumeau.

Matthew n'appréciait pas seulement la reposant paix du dernier wagon, mais aussi le jeune homme qui était toujours en face de lui. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé, mais il ne pouvait pas se leurrer sur les battements irréguliers de son cœur à sa vue. Il avait flashé sur un parfait inconnu.

Ce dernier semblait à peine plus âgé que lui, dans la vingtaine, pas plus. Ce sont ses yeux qui avait d'abord attiré le regard de Matthew. Ils étaient rouges. D'un rouge brûlant qui l'avait marqué au fer rouge d'un simple coup d'œil. Il se mariait à la perfection avec ses cheveux blancs et son teint pâle. Un albinos.

Parfois, il était accompagné de deux amis, et ils papotaient gaiement dans le métro. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit son prénom : Gilbert. Et, s'il avait bien compris, il faisait des études dans le sport. Enfin, Matthew n'en doutait pas au vue de sa carrure et de sa musculature.

Quand Gilbert était seul, il se plongeait dans un livre. Cela pouvait être un roman, ou quelque chose de plus sérieux. Il semblait attiré par tous les domaines, sans exception. Un fois, l'étudiant l'avait vu avec un livre d'histoire dans les mains. À cet instant, il sur qu'il était fichu : cela lui avait beaucoup plu de le voir s'intéresser à sa matière de prédilection.

Matthew se sentait un peu comme un voyeur, à le regarder ainsi et à écouter ses conversations. C'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait apprendre à le connaître du mieux qu'il le pouvait de cette façon. Il était beaucoup trop timide pour engager le dialogue. De plus, il risquait de bafouiller et de rougir. Hors de question.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'installa à sa place habituelle. Il avait prévu de réviser pour son devoir un peu plus tard dans la matinée. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il était censé faire, mais il n'avait pas prévu la suite des événements.

Le métro tomba en panne, tout simplement. L'appareil s'arrêta et les lumières s'éteignirent. Des cris de surprise et de panique se firent entendre. Matthew, lui, restait bloqué sur ses feuilles de cours. Il n'arrivait plus à les distinguer.

L'écran d'un portable apporta un peu de lumière et de réconfort. Le Canadien soupira intérieurement. Il n'avait pas pensé à faire la même chose. Ainsi, il pourrait aussi prévenir un de ses camarades de son possible retard. Alors qu'il fouillait dans ses poches, son regard en croisa un autre. Rouge.

Il rougit, et bénit la semi-obscurité qui le cachait quelque peu. Leurs yeux ne voulaient plus se lâcher. Les secondes défilèrent comme des heures avant que l'albinos ne lui sourit. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent naturellement à son tour. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans ses oreilles.

Celui-ci manqua plusieurs battements lorsqu'il le vit se lever pour venir s'installer à côté de lui. À. Côté. De. Lui. Son regard de braise se reposa sur lui et Matthew cru défaillir. C'était trop en seulement quelques minutes.

« Tu révisais ? »

Sa voix le fit sursauter. Elle était belle. Légèrement accentuée sur les « r ». Il se sentit fondre tandis que ses joues le brûlaient.

« O-Oui… J'ai un devoir ce matin... »

Gilbert grimaça.

« Si t'arrives à y être ! J'sais pas combien de temps ça va durer, c'te panne ! »

Matthew hocha la tête, regardant fixement ses mains, posées sur ses cuisses. Il se maudit d'être aussi timide, c'était une occasion en or pour faire connaissance !

« Hey, lança doucement son interlocuteur. »

Le Canadien releva la tête pour se perdre dans le feu brûlant qui le regardait. Gilbert lui sourit.

« T'as pas à stresser ! J'te vois réviser la plupart des matins, tu vas y arriver à ton devoir ! »

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait tout juste de dire, il rougit à son tour.

« J-Je veux dire… E-Enfin… C'est pas que... »

Il prit une grande inspiration.

« O-On se croise tous les matins, a-alors... »

Plus il essayait de se justifier, et plus il s'emmêlait avec ses explications. N'y tenant plus, Matthew rigola doucement. Il le trouvait craquant à bafouiller comme il le faisait. Gilbert se coupa net, écoutant ce nouveau son qu'il appréciait déjà.

L'étudiant en histoire s'arrêta de rire, remarquant le silence de son compagnon. Il devint écarlate. Le regard de Gilbert était fixé sur ses lèvres. Il les regardait, presque avide. Ses yeux rubis se replongèrent une nouvelle fois dans les améthystes. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

« D'un côté, tu n'as pas de quoi rire, vu que tu fais pareil ~ Tu n'es vraiment pas discret ! »

Les rougeurs des joues de Matthew s'intensifièrent. Il l'avait remarqué. Qu'allait-il faire ? Le sentant paniqué, ce fut au tour de Gilbert d'éclater de rire.

« Ça me gêne pas, tu sais ! A-Au contraire… Se faire regarder par un garçon mignon est même plutôt cool ! »

Mignon. Il venait de l'appeler mignon. Il devait rêver.

« J-je… Merci ? »

Matthew pensait que le moment le plus gênant était passé. L'albinos lui avait fait remarquer son comportement, et ne s'en offusquait pas. Que pouvait-il y avoir de plus gênant que ça ?

« J'te plais ? »

Ça. Ça l'était. Comme prévu, il reprit une jolie teinte écarlate que Gilbert adorait déjà. Pourtant, le Canadien ne se défila pas. C'était peut-être un rêve, ou la réalité, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : timide ou pas, une occasion comme celle-ci ne se représenterait jamais. Et techniquement, il n'avait rien à perdre.

« O-Oui, répondit-il d'une petite voix. »

Le sourire qui lui répondit le réconforte dans sa décision. Il ne le repoussait pas. Il semblait même intéressé. Et intéressé, Gilbert l'était. Il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour le remarquer, ce blond aux magnifiques yeux violets, toujours assis en face de lui. Il avait craqué sur son physique, ses petites moues, sa voix timide… Sur lui tout entier. Il avait eu des doutes sur une attirance mutuelle, et désormais, il était fixé.

« Alors pourquoi ne pas faire plus connaissance et voir où ça nous mène ? Je m'appelle Gilbert Beilschmidt, enchanté !

-J-Je suis Matthew Williams... »

 _Loving him is red. Burning red._

* * *

 _Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! Comme cadeau de Noël :D_


End file.
